Captivated by Love
by Megean01
Summary: Alec Lightwood is a good looking guy in highschool. Confused about who he is. Coming to the conclusion he is gay he doesnt no how to deal with it.. that is until he met Magnus Bane.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up to the beeping of my alarm clock. I reached my right hand out and snoozed it just wanting 5 more minutes of sleep. I dozed off just in time for it to go off again. I threw my covers off my body and stretched my arms above my head. I looked at my clock and it said it was 8:30. It seemed like 5 more minutes turned into 2 hours.

Well on the bright side i feel well rested. I rushed out of my bed and into the shower. I quickly got out and threw on what ever my hands touched for clothing, praying that it wasn't something that would damage my image. I put a comb through my light brown hair and walked out the door. ALmost forgetting to brush my teeth. I walked back into my room and brushed them quickly.

I ran out of the house and ran down the side walk forgetting my keys to my car. What else could go wrong today?! I zipped up my sweater to sheild to harshness of the cold.

I walked into the doors of my high school ready for another day of misery and confusion.

I walked into the office and signed my name waiting for my conference with the principle. I looked over the office workers hoping that my sister was in here this period so i dont have to see the big guy.

But sadly Isabelle was not here. Maybe Mindy? Was there an assembly?

"Alec, go on to the gym," Said Ms. Carven , the secretary.

I got up and walked down the deserted halls and walked into the too crowded gym. As soon as i stepped foot in the eerily quit gym all eyes flicked upon me and then the door squeaked louder then a mouse on crack.

My cheeks were warm and i knew i had a blush. My palms became sweaty and i had no idea why.

The principle walked to me with a microphone in his hand. Mr. Ridly was an older man and was balding. He had heavy set and always had rosy cheeks. He just naturally looked a little too much like santa clause.

I remember when i was in 9th grade and i got into a fight, Mr Ridly broke it up and suspended me. But I dont really think he remembers that.

After all I am the star quarter back and have a 3.0 GPA and have never gotten n trouble but once in freshman year. I looked at the crowd like a deer trapped in head lights.

"Well how nice of you to join us Mr. Lightwood. Why dont you come and take a seat next to me." Mr. Ridly said.

I nodded and followed him to the center of the gym. I could see Mindy and Isabelle looking at me trying not to laugh. I looked down at what i was wearing and was immediately embarressed. Who wears bright blue shorts that are to short on a winter day?

And a purple shirt with white stripes? The idiot named Alec Lightwood. I shook my head at myself and sat in the chair.

The assembly resumed, all Mr. Ridly said was that this school year we were going to kick butt at the championships and that we are not going to be labeled a bad school.

Like that was going to happen when this school was the worst for bullying in the state of Newyork. We have had the most people kill themselves for the bullying.

All because people were themselves and became gay. Something has got to change this year.

I walked into the crowd of the people and my arm was all but ripped off. I heard heavy breathing and i looked over my shoulder and saw that it was a head full of dark long hair. Isabelle.

"Thank you for sparing my arm." I said sarcastically and she looked up to me, straightening out her clothing.

"It should be ripped off so you have an excuse to change that horrid outfit." She said trying to sound serious.

"Well I was in a rush." I said and opened my locker to stuff my things in.

She laughed and walked on down the hallway.

"Jace is looking for you!" She screamed down the hallway.

I rolled my eyes. Jace was my bestfriend since we were little kids. It was funny cause me and him were the one that got into a fist fight in 9th grade.

I laughed at the memory and walked down the hall to find him. I stopped to find my group of jocks. I saw Jace's red hair and i slapped his head.

"OW! Mother Fu-" He started.

"Fudger?" I said trying not to laugh.

"What is your problem Lightwood?" He asked.

"I was told you were looking for me."

He nodded in remembering. He pulled my arm, the one that Isabelle almost ripped off, and pulled me to the side.

"See you at practice guys!" I said to them.

We walked into the bathrooms. "If there is anybody in here get out now!" Jace said.

A bathroom stall opened and a boy named Simon walked out and gave Jace a look. Simon and Jace did not like each other at all. I think it had to do with the fact that Simon stole Clary.

Clary was my sisters bestfriend but that all turned in 10th grade when Clary dated Jace when Isabelle liked him. So long story short there was a little love triangle and did not go well.

Simon washed his hands and stormed out of the bathroom.

"That guy," Jace started.

"Drop it, what did you want?" I said

"Oh, well home coming is coming up right?" He said.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well is Isabelle going with anybody?"

"Isabelle would not go with you even when pigs can fly!" I said laughing.

"Not even if i do something real special?" He said looking sad.

I knew that isabelle still liked Jace and Jace like isabelle, but i did not want my little sister to be hurt by him. So what they did not no would not hurt them.

"Look Jace, If you hurt he-" I started.

"If that is what you are worried about, dont be." He said.

"Dont make me regret it." I said.

He walked out and i looked at myself in the mirror and saw just how bad i looked. I put my hands on the sink and leaned.

"Well you cant look any worse then you do now Alec. Making a fool of yourself." i said to myself and turned on the faucet to the sink. It wouldnt turn on. I wiggled it and wiggled it.

I gave up and turned to face the stalls. I walked toward them and turned around and kicked the sink. Which i should have not dont because water burst from the sink and sprayed my whole body.

"DAMMIT!" I screamed.

One thing i did not like about myself is that i had anger issues. I put my hands in my hair to try and calm myself down. Which was not working. I sucked in my breath and count to 10. My heart rate was slowing down and i heard a squeak from a stall.

I turned my head and saw a head full of dark hair. He was wearing colorful pants, like me, and had a white shirt on. So what i was wearing didnt seem so bad.

I looked at his eyes and was blown away. I dont usually say that. Especially about boys.

"Im Magnus. Maguns Bane." He said.


	2. Chapter 2

This Magnus Bane was beautiful. He has piercing blue eyes that just called my name. His hair was jet black and spiked in ways I didn't even know where possible. I gulped and suddenly felt embarrassed. I mean I was standing here in ridiculous clothes and I was soaking wet.

I put my hand through my hair and straightened out my dripping clothes.

"And you are?" Magnus Bane asked.

"Alec," I stuttered.

"Well Alec it was a pleasure to meet you." He said and walked out.

What just happened? My eyes followed him out. He was remarkably skinny, but it fit him.

I looked in the mirror. My hair was sticking up and was all matted together. Well I guess it was now or never right? I walked out of the bathroom with dignity. I should have not walked out of the bathroom just yet because I heard something.

Have you ever something that is just so repulsive that your whole body just cringes? Well that is what I am feeling right now at this moment. She was dangerous and she was stalking. She was looking at me with her devil eyes. She has lust all in them. She was smiling at me and her blonde army was out to kill.

"ALECCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC! I MISS YOU!" She screamed.

I turned around and gave her a fake smile.

She grabbed my shirt and pulled me down into a kiss. She pushed me back and showed me a toothy grin.

"Maya." I said.

Maya and I were dating ever since freshman year. I used to think that she was everything that I needed. Everything I wanted. I used to think that we were destined to be together but I didn't want it anymore.

Whitney her BFF as they called each other was looking me up and down. She would pretty if she wore clothes.

"Did you miss me while I was away Alec?" Maya asked me.

Did I miss this? This annoying girl who drove me crazy? No honestly I didn't. maybe that made me a bad boyfriend but it was true.

"Of course. How could I not miss my main girl?" I lied and enveloped her into a hug.

"I had so much fun in New York Alec!"

"Really? Without me?" I asked.

"Well, I mean Alec there was just so many great things there!"

"Are you going to go to college?"

"Im not sure, I don't have to think about it yet Alec. But I know I want you to go with me next time!" She said to happily.

"I don't know about that."

"Why?"

"Let's go to class. Im late as it is."

She huffed and we walked into 3rd period.

I sat there thinking about my life over the past few weeks. I am not really happy. I mean sure I had a good life. Good girl friend that really got on my nerves. I really need some excitement in my life.

For some reason my mind made me think of this figure named Magnus Bane. He was perfect.

The bell rang and it was time for lunch. This was my best period. I could get straight A's.

"ALEC!" Mindy called.

"What?"

"Have you seen Clary at all this morning?"

"Last I heard is nothing?" I said and walked into the lunch line.

I put my hand on an apple and put it on my tray along with pizza and milk.

"School lunch is so _nasty_." A voice said behind me.

I looked behind me to see this Magnus Bane. I had the sudden need to look perfect. My clothes were still kind of wet.

"I never told you earlier but I love your fashion choice." He said

I laughed. "Well I kind of just woke up and put it on. I didn't mean to wear this." I said

"Well for not knowing you did _Fabuloso."_ He said.

"Well," I started to say but was attacked.

I got a punch right in the face and I fell to the ground. My head hit the hard floor and I instantly got a head ache.

"You said she would say YES!" Jace screamed at me.

Isabelle came running over and kneeled over me.

"Are you okay?" Isabelle asked me.

She was also with Mindy and Clary and Maya.

Jace was storming off.

Isabelle left me and ran after Jace. Well that was unexpected. Magnus Bane looked confused.

Mindy and Maya helped me up and Clary checked my face.

"If I were used to blood I would help you Alec but I just cant stomach it." She said and walked out. Mindy followed her out.

"What was that about?" Maya asked.

"I don't know."

She ran off mad. Why was everybody mad.

"Lets get you to the nurse." Magnus Bane said and we went to the nurse. Please don't let my nose be broke.

We walked down the hallway silently. I hate silence more then anything. But I also did not like to be the one to talk first. I looked out of the corner of my eye at Magnus Bane and he looked calm and collected. How did he just manage to look like that?

How could you just push that away? My best friend just punched me and he looks like that?

"What did you mean when you said school lunch Is so _nasty_?" I asked him.

Magnus Bane looked at me and laughed. I mean he full out laughed. How is he like this?!

"Well I was home school until this year." He said.

Maybe that's why he dressed the way he did. He was proud and not afraid to flaunt it. My mind wanted to wonder to thoughts I was not ready to think about. The part of me I am still confused about.

"What made you want to go to school?"

"Why not enjoy what they say is going to be_ the best time of your life?" _he said.

I had to laugh at that. But I mean I laughed for no reason.

I immediately shut my mouth and kept walking.

"Thanks for taking me here even though you didn't have to." I said.

"Any time Alec." He said.

He walked off and I watched him. Please don't let my nose be broke.

I walked out of the nurse and just walked to my car. Isabelle was leaned against it. I had nothing to say to her. I opened my car door and started my car. I waited for a minute to see if she was going to get in.

Which she did. Isabelle looked at me and she looked sad.

"Look Alec, im sorry that he punched you, I couldn't control him." She said to me.

I didn't get why he punched me in the first place.

"I don't understand why he did any way."

"He said something about you said I would say yes."

I rolled my eyes. "You riding with me? I have to take Maya home."

As if on cue Maya came walking out and she looked too happy. Always to happy. Isabelle rolled her eyes and got out.

"See you at mom's Alec."

Maya glared at my sister and opened my car door. I gave her a quick kiss and I pulled out of the car.

Maya was talking to me the whole time. I would nod every now and again to let her know I was "paying attention".

She really annoyed me.

Was it bad that all I can think about was how I looked in front of Magnus Bane? And not even in front of the whole school? Even though I was embarrassed?

Maya hopped out of the car and went into her house. I drove home. Well my mom's house. Since dad divorced mom. Bastard.

"Hey im home!" I yelled.

I heard foot steps and saw my mother.

"What are you wearing!?" She said and laughed.

"What are you a little kid?" I snapped and walked up the stairs.

I jumped in the shower and cleansed myself. I let the hot water coax my skin. I dried off and went across the hall to my room. I put on sweat pants and a loose fitting shirt.

I logged on to facebook and checked.

_Worse day ever.. time for bed… and a few movies.. do I sound like a chick?_ I posted as my status.

I stayed on for about an hour. That status earned about 13 likes. It was only because I was popular. I was about to log off when I saw I had a friend request and a message.

_Magnus Bane  
Accept or Decline_

The message read: _Hey alec.. I know this may be kind of weird givin you didn't give me your last name.. im knew to this whole getting to know people and Facebook stuff….. so accept me? And no you don't sound like a chick.._

I smirked and accepted him.

_Its ok Magnus. Thanks for letting me know I haven't lost my manly charm._

I got an instant message from Magnus.

_Well I think it is QUITE intact._

What did that mean? I almost wanted to take it as a compliment. But what exactly did that mean?

_Well thanks I guess?_

_Anytime J_

_Well im gunna go watch the notebook like the chick I am. See ya tomorrow._

_Bye alec._

The chat ended and I went to bed kind of happy.

Tomorrow would be one hell of a day. Broken nose and football conditioning? Not so good.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up the next morning to a jumping Max on my bed. Max was my little brother. He was already ready for school. Was I? No. Again my family failed to make sure I got up.

"Get off my bed you, twerp." I said and pushed him off.

"I'm gunna tell mom that you pushed me!" He said and ran.

Little brothers were a pain. I got out of bed and took a shower. At least today I could dress normal. I got out and dried and walked across the hall. Isabelle was in my room sitting on my bed. What was it with my siblings and my bed today? She had a tear down her face and her hair was messy.

"Jace and I were fighting all night." She said.

I walked into my closet and I put on a red V-neck shirt with black pants and red shoes. I walked back out and didn't know what to say.

"Well Izzy, I don't know what to say."

I walked back across the hall and gelled my hair to spike just a little in the front. Today I looked good. Well good enough. She walked out of my room and slammed my door. So it wasn't just me with anger issues.

I drove to school with an Isabelle giving me glares. What was with everybody looking at me like this? I just was going to ignore her. When we got to school she just stormed off. Jace was leaning on his car talking to the football team. I walked over to them and greeted some.

Jace was giving me glares as well as Izzy. I assume that they talked about me last night.

"What's going on between you two? _Trouble in paradise?" _ Simon said.

I rolled my eyes and just looked at Jace.

"We are not doing this again Jace." I said.

"Doing what Alec?" He said and huffed his chest to try and over power me. He walked closer to me and the team piled out and formed a crowed behind us. Mindy and Clary ran behind Simon.

"Alec," Clary started.

I rolled my eyes. Jace came closer to me and pushed my chest. I was getting almost to the point where I was going to blow up on my best friend. I was willing to just let the punch go but apparently he cant do that.

"Jace this is my sister were fighting over. Because what? Because she said no? SHE SAID NO!" I yelled.

Now there was a crowed. Among the crowed I saw Magnus Bane. He had a certain kind of look on his face.

"She said no Jace! BIG FREAKING DEAL!" I said and blew a punch to his face.

Jace stumbled back and held his nose. Blood was dripping from it. I easily broke it. That will feel good at practice. He wiped the blood from his face and he punched me in the stomach.

"JACE! STOP!" Mindy yelled.

Jace turned his face behind him and then stormed off. I guess I lost my best friend. A few people like Clary and Simon. I wish Jace could see this whole stupid situation like me. This was my sister. Isabelle. Isabelle Lightwood. She didn't want to go with Jace after he broke her heart.

I shrugged off people and walked past Magnus. He had a worried look on his face but I didn't want to stop and talk to him. I walked and just kept going.

Lunch time came and I got my tray and sat down at my usual table. Mindy was with Jace again. I bit into my burger and had a mouthful of grease. Scrumptious. I put it down.

"Are you and Jace at it again?" Clary asked.

I nodded and took a swig of milk. The milk was rotten. I threw it down and got up to throw my trash away. Why did schools have to do this? I walked back to my table and felt jittery. My adrenaline was still pumping.

"Ill be back guys." I said and walked to the bathroom. I needed to take my pills. I stopped at the vending machine and grabbed a Dr. Pepper.

I walked in the bathroom and thankful that it was empty. I opened my Dr. Pepper and took a sip. I heard the stall open and heard a slight click of a boot. In the mirror I could see Magnus.

He was wearing all black. His hair was sleek and spiked on the bottom of his hair. He walked to the sink and washed his hands.

I reached into my pocket and grabbed my medicine and took out two. I put them on the edge of my tongue and looked at Magnus. He was looking at me suspiciously.

I took a sip of my drink and swallowed hard. The pills stuck In my throat and I choked a little. Magnus patted my back. I coughed and breathed in hard.

"Thanks." I said.

"What were you taking?" He asked me.

"Nothing." I said and splashed water on my face.

"What were you and that guy fighting over?" He asked.

"My sister."

"You like your _sister?!" _ He asked.

My eyes almost bulged out of my head. I started to laugh. My stomach was already hurting but I laughed even more hurting my abs. I clenched my stomach and stomped on the floor. I snorted and immediately stopped laughing.

I sniffed and fixed my shirt trying not to look at Magnus. He was biting his lip and trying not to laugh. Man did he look good when he bit his lip. I closed my eyes and bit my cheek.

"You never heard that." I said and walked out of the bathroom and to go find Maya.

Maya was with her Blonde army. Whitney looked at me and she had lust in her eyes.

"Hey Whitney my eyes are here." I said and she blushed.

I chuckled and I hugged Maya. She held onto me. This just felt so wrong. I stayed with her for the rest of lunch. I went to my next class. The one that I ditched yesterday. When I was walking in the hall a certain name caught in my ears.

"Magnus Bane is so HOT!" A preppy girl said.

"I know he looks so _dangerous."_ Another said.

I rolled my eyes and kind of felt something but I couldn't quiet put my finger on it. I walked into my most embarrassing class of all time. Home Economics. Sadly this was a required class.

"How nice of you to join us Alexander Lightwood." The teacher said.

I nodded to the woman and there was no seats.

"Take a seat next to Mr. Bane." She said.

Magnus put his head up and looked at me. He smirked and my stomach moved. I smiled and walked over to him.

"Alright class pull out the large _silver bowl_. Get out 2 eggs, the butter, milk, and cake mix! Make your mommy's and daddy's a cake."

Magnus pulled out the bowl and I got the eggs and butter. I reached for the milk but a hand was in the way. To say his hand was soft would be an understatement. It was silky soft. I looked at it. I flipped it over and felt the palm. It was even more soft.

He chuckled and looked at me. I blushed and he pulled the milk to the front. I rubbed my nose and was greeted by pain. I winced and pulled out my phone. My reflection was awful. I looked pale and my nose was a little swollen. Maybe it wasn't broke.

When I felt his hand was I in my own world? Why would I do that?

"What is your number Alec?" Magnus whispered to me as we made the cake.

I gave it to him and he texted me.

_Thanks._ He texted.

I nodded to him and pulled out the cake. It was burnt.

"I think the cake is _muy bueno!_" I said.

He laughed and stabbed it with a fork. A plastic one and it broke. I guess this is why men did not bake. Well the straight ones anyway.

"Lets put some pink icing on it to make it look good." Magnus said.

I spread the icing on it and put my finger in the can of icing. I licked my finger and Magnus was looking at me. He was gnawing on his cheek and I threw some icing on his nose. He laughed and wiped it off.

"You don't look at people when they eat Magnus." I said sarcastically.

"Well I like to watch you eat." It sounded like he said.

I shrugged it off. The bell rang singling the end of the day. Now football practice to see my best friend who is mad at me. This will go lovely.

I walked into the locker room and saw Jace laughing with the guys. I opened my locker and took out my padding and my jersey. I slammed my locker door shut and all eyes went on me.

"Simon, Nate, Kyle." I said skipping Jace and walked to the stalls to change.

I have this image about myself. Maybe I was turning into a chick. But some guys in there like to stare at you when you change.

I walked back out and the guys looked at me again.

"What the hell is your guys problem?" I snapped.

Nate stepped forward and patted my shoulder. He walked out and so did Kyle. So much for friends. Simon looked at me and Jace and shook his head. He started to walk backward and clasped his hands together.

"Guys you really need to quit this shit. Its high school not middle. Besides this is _Isabelle. _ Besides Jace I should kick your ass for taking her from me." Simon said and walked out.

Jace looked at me and I looked at him. I was not going to practice when we were fighting. That was just okay. Jace was my main guy. He was my rock. My wide receiver and I needed him. Man cant function without certain people.

I like to think of football as a life. The ball is you. Keep is away from the bad people and everything is fine. When the bad people fight over the ball then everything is just messed up.

"I want to date Isabelle and she doesn't want me. She says she needed her heart to heal over Simon." Jace said looking at his hands.

"Dude, that's a lie, I know my sister. Please drop this dude. We have known each other since diaper days and we are fighting over a girl. A girl that is _my sister, I don't even like her._" I said.

He tensed up. He pushed me against the lockers and put his forearm to my neck.

"Jace we are not going to do this." I said and shoved him away. I grabbed the football and walked out of the locker room and onto the field. I guess we did have some trouble in paradise.

After practice was done Jace stormed off. Maya was waiting on my car in her cheerleading practice uniform.

"Hey babe," She said to me.

God I didn't want her anymore. I gave her a quick kiss and drove her home.

"See you tomorrow alright? Ill pick you up." I said and pulled away.

When I got home my mom was cooking. I ran up the stairs and into my room. I shed my clothes and laid onto my bed. I went down stairs to eat dinner.

"How was school Iz?" She asked.

"Alright," Was all she said and got up from the table. My mom looked to me and I just shrugged.

"Max?" She said.

"It was so good! I made a new friend her name is Holland Bane! She I pretty she had black hair and pale white skin! She is so funny and she is so tough. We were wrestling and then the teacher made us quit. She almost beat me mom but she didn't." He said all in one breath.

_Holland Bane?_

"There will be NO wrestling with a girl Max." She said and looked to me.

"How was your day Alec?" She said to me.

"Jace and I fought. That's about it."

She rolled her eyes.

I went up stairs and went to bed. But before I could sleep my phone vibrated.

_See you tomorrow J -Magnus_

I went to bed with a small smile. Magnus would make a good friend…


End file.
